My heart will go on
by Slytherin snakes
Summary: Sequel to You say everything when you say nothing. Where Harry and Draco do everything they've ever wanted to do and get some unwanted surprises. SLASH and MPREG consider yourself warned. Don't forget to review.
1. I think they just did

My heart will go on and on

Sequel of: You say everything when you say nothing

Chapter one

It was now nearing the end of August, Hermione and Victor had been given a house on the same plot of land as Godric's Hollow so they could be there for each other if they needed but far enough away to have there own privacy. Hermione was now the proud mother of a son by the name of Alexander. Harry and Draco were the doting godparents.

The wedding plans had ground to a halt for the moment; Harry had refused point blank to walk down the isle fat, as he had so blandly put it. Even when Draco had insisted he looked sexy anyways.

Harry was eight months into his pregnancy and his stomach had gone from slightly more rounded to huge. A medi-wizard had come round (as the Gryffindor refused to leave the house) and declared that the two of them would be having triplets.

At first they were dumbfounded but now they were ecstatic. Draco had single handily converted Hermione's old room into a nursery, using magic obviously; he had literally scoffed when Hermione had asked that, personally he couldn't have thought of a stupider question...without magic, really. What was he, a muggle?

The walls were a pale creamy colour, the three cradles had been made especially, each one had a canopy above it made of flowing white material, it was actually made out of wicker, the frame out of iron. The bedding was made out of the finest white cotton and the thing Harry loved the most about them was you could rock them gently as well.

Harry had gone a little over board with the whole baby ordeal in Draco's opinion, the blonde thought it was just his emotions and hormones mixed in together at first but then the Gryffindor had sat him down and explained about his awful childhood at the Dursley's. From then on Draco had completely understood. He wanted to give their children the childhood he had never had.

They had considered buying a co-sleeper for the triplets but had decided against it as they hadn't looked every appealing. They had however purchased highchairs, carry chairs, toys, clothes, one triple stroller, and of course nappies, food and everything else they would need to take care of their babies.

Harry was now no longer allowed to walk about the house. Draco had forbid it. So he had been forced to stay in bed and have his meals brought to him. Anything he wanted Draco brought to him.

At one stage Harry had got up and had Draco interrogate him about where he was going, all he had wanted to do was use the bathroom.

Hermione had come to visit that evening and had ordered Draco out of the room so they could have a private discussion. Harry had hugged her when he had gone.

"Thank you." He said. "He's obsessing, he won't leave me alone."

Hermione chuckled. "What do you expect, your due anytime now, do you know what sex they are?"

"No, we wanted it to be a surprise, I can't wait until they're here."

"Have you thought about names yet?"

"I have but I haven't told Draco."

"What if they're girls what are you going to call them?"

"Halley, Holly and Hannah."

"And boys?"

"Daniel, David and Dominic."

"You're so lucky, you have someone who loves you, who actually cares from the deepest regions of their heart."

"You make it sound like you don't."

"I know he used to love me, but now, I don't know, he's always drinking, I can't leave Alex alone with him at all, he downstairs with Draco at the moment, in some ways I hate him because I have to look after him and his son."

"You know if you leave him we'll be here for you, we've still got the spare room, you can have that, don't ever think that we'd abandon you."

"I know, but I want to make it work for Alex's sake, I don't want him to grow up thinking I deprived him off a father."

"Yeah, he can find out that his fathers a useless waste of space all on his own."

She cracked a smile at this and hugged her friend. "It's late, I'd better be going." She said sadly, it was clear she didn't want to go back.

"How about you and Alex stay up here tonight...ahhhhh."

"Harry...are you aright?"

"I'm fine, it's nothing."

"Have you had any of these pains before?" She asked hoping it sounded casual.

"Yeah, I woke up early this morning with them, why what's wrong."

Hermione sighed exasperatedly. "Harry...you've been in labour all day, I'll call Draco, have your waters broken yet?"

"Err, I think they just did."

* * *

I'm not to sure about this at the moment. I don't know whether or not I want to continue with it. Please share your views, if you don't like it I won't write it. five positive reviews gets the next chapter, whereas five negitive reviews means I'll scrap it. SS xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx 


	2. Triplets

My heart will go on and on

Chapter two

Harry had been rushed to St Mungo's straight away. Hermione waited outside with Alex while Draco went into the delivery room and held Harry's hand as he gave birth.

Two of the triplets came out with no fuss however the third did not. The third child was facing the wrong way and doctors decided that she wouldn't come out naturally.

However after roughly eight hours in labour, where Harry had screamed bloody murder he and Draco were the proud fathers of three little girls. Each had their own distinguishable features, neither was identical to another.

The one they named Halley looked as if she'd have Draco's hair, Harry's eyes, her nose was pointy but Harry's face. Holley had Draco's hair also, and eyes but her face, nose and lips were Harry's. Hannah had traces of raven hair and emerald eyes, but her facial features were all aristocratic.

The triplets were cleaned up and wrapped in blankets. Harry was helped to sit up and given two while Draco was stood next to him with the third in his arms.

"They're so beautiful." Harry said looking from one to the other to the other. "And they're ours."

Hermione was eventually allowed in to see, she almost burst into tears when she saw the family together, Harry had scooted over to give Draco room on the bed so he could sit with him. All three of the triplets were asleep in their arms; it was the most breathtaking thing she had ever seen in her entire life.

They had been provided with a plastic cot that was room enough for three, Harry was almost falling asleep within fifteen minutes of them being born so Draco carried one at a time over to it and lay them down.

He then tucked Harry in, making sure he was completely covered by the blankets and left him to sleep in peace. He and Hermione went and sat down in the cafeteria so they could consume something. It was about four in the morning and both were exhausted. However neither was willing to leave.

When Hermione finally fell asleep into her coffee Draco ordered her to take herself and Alex hoe to sleep.

"But..."

"Hermione, if you put your nose any further into our coffee your going to need a snorkel, you'll be able to help us more when your full of energy after a good nights sleep, trust me when we get home we're going to need all the help we can get."

"Fine, I'll see you tomorrow."

"No, you concentrate on yourself, we'll see you when we get home ok."

She nodded, picked up Alex and left.

Draco then drained the last of his coffee from his mug and headed back down to Harry's room he had been given.

He collapsed on a chair and began to nod off when a nurse came into feed the triplets and offered him a bed. He gladly excepted, and then finally drifted off in a bed next to Harry's.

Harry awoke naturally the next morning and smiled when he recalled the events of earlier that morning. He looked to his left and saw Draco still sleeping on and then to his right where he saw his three daughters being feed and cooed by four nurses.

"Good morning." One said. "How are you feeling?"

"Like I gave birth to three kids." Harry said as he sat up and watched the nurses go about there business. "How are they?"

"All in perfect health Mr Potter, unfortunately I can't say the same for your husband."

"He's not my husband, he's my fiancé." Harry told her. "He'll be up in a second."

"How do you know?"

"Because I'm going to wake him up." Harry said mischievously.

He slid out of bed, his body aching in strange places as he sat on his lovers bed. He leant forward and began to kiss him.

Draco immediately awoke and responded to the kiss, it seemed that for a moment the forgot where they were as the blondes hand began to travel down to Harry's arse.

They parted when the need for oxygen became great. "Good morning to you to love."

"Hey, sleep well?"

"Our lives couldn't be more perfect, of course I slept well."

"Good, come see our daughters, they're beautiful."

Draco couldn't help smile at how adorable Harry was as a mother, they stood and watched them sleep for hours after the nurses had gone. Draco slipped his arm around the others waist and Harry cuddled up to him.

Both couldn't wait to get their little girls home, so they could be together as a family in the family home. They wanted to slip back into a routine that evolved around them and the triplets.

* * *

You know how it works five reviews gets another chapter. Hope your enjoying this so far, I'm still not sure but if you guys like it shrugs Any way i'll go back and keep writing. SS xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx 


	3. Home at last

My heart will go on and on

Chapter three

The triplets had all come home the previous day after Harry had spent forty eight hours under hospital surveillance for his own safety.

Victor was gone by the time they arrived home and Hermione had cooked the most amazing supper for them that consisted of cold chicken, ham, roast potatoes, sausages, salad, carrots, peas and then for desert, ice cream and strawberries.

"Wow, you've really out done yourself Mione." Harry said. "We'll just go and out the girls down and then we can eat."

Each girl was placed in there own cradle, the loving parents noticed that Hermione had charmed there names on each of their blankets. As they had just been fed and changed they thought they'd be alright until they had to be fed in an hour's time. They turned on the muggle baby monitor they had bought, Harry attached the other to his belt and he and Draco went down stairs to eat.

It was obvious both were famished, nearly all the food was gone in just under forty-five minutes. Hermione had never seen two people eat so much so fast.

When one of the triplets started to cry (which woke the other two who also started to cry) all three adults climbed the stairs, each taking a baby and giving them a bottle that was charmed to refill whenever it was needed.

With three adults the job went by a lot faster and they all managed to get to bed at around eleven. Only to be woken up an hour later by Alex and then another hour after that by the triplets who wanted another feed.

On the second occasion this happen at around three in the morning Draco was so tired that Harry had been left to do it alone which took until half five.

He then slept until just past noon. Draco had taken them all (with Mione's help) down stairs and fed them, bathed them, dressed them and fed them again.

When Harry finally managed to trundled down the stairs at quarter past twelve he was met by a worried looking Draco. Hermione was reading a bit of parchment and frowning.

"Sorry I wasn't awake to help you out." Harry said going over to the three high chairs kissing each girl on the head and then over to Draco, he sat on his lap and kissed him affectionately. "Why so tense lover?"

Hermione gave Harry the parchment and he read. Now he to wore a look of frustration and slight annoyance.

Mr D. L. Malfoy

Your father Lusius Malfoy has accused you off being one of the Dark Lords inner circle, he claims that you are trying to resurrect Vol...we you know who I mean, any accusations must be taken with the most sincerity. You are required to attend a hearing on the 4th of September at eleven o'clock exactly.

Amander Hopkirk.

"This is bollocks." Harry said screwing it up the parchment and throwing it in the bin.

"Harry, language." Hermione scolded.

Harry however ignored her. "They can't do this, there is no way."

"My father must have heard that we were engaged some how, you know he got off because when all the fearless deatheaters apperated to Hogwarts he returned to the manor."

"Is there nothing we can do, your father can manipulate the entire wizengamot like he normally does, you can't go to Azkaban, I won't allow it."

"Harry, if you defend me then there is no way, you are there saviour."

"I'll do it, anything for you."

* * *

So there goes another chapter, I hope you enjoyed it, your proberly getting sick of hearing this but I don't think this is any good. Please tell what you think thank you. SS xxxxxxxxxxx


	4. a surprise letter

My heart will go on

Chapter four

The couple were trying to force the letter from the previous day into the back of their minds. They didn't want to think about it any more than they had to. Hermione had gone out with Alex, which left Harry and Draco alone with the triplets.

They were managing quite well; Draco had sat Harry on the sofa and placed the triplets around him. He had then produced a camera and had started taking pictures.

They were interrupted y the doorbell ringing, they had no idea who it could be, no one ever came to visit them at Godric's Hollow, they knew to leave well alone. Draco looking extremely puzzled went to open the door, leaving Harry alone.

When he returned he didn't look very happy and following behind him was Lusius Malfoy. Harry wasn't worried, there were so many spells and enchantments on Godric hollow, no dark magic could be preformed there, they were safe. Just as long as Lusius didn't catapult them out of the window and curse them while they were flying.

Harry picked up Hannah and put her up so she could see Lusius. "You see that, that's your Pops."

The older blonde scowled. He hadn't known he was a grandfather. Merlin that just made him sound old...older than he actually was...or something along those lines.

It seemed he was too astounded to speak, so Draco went and picked up Holly and Halley and spoke for him instead.

"Yes Lusius, I'm a father now, you have three grandchildren, not that we'll ever let you near them, we're going to clear my name and Harry and I are going to get married."

"My, you have been busy Draco, may I hold one?"

Harry looked wearily at Draco however they could see no harm in it as nothing could happen to them.

"Alright." Harry said handing Hannah to him but staying very close just in case. He didn't trust the older Malfoy.

Hannah seemed to do make a facial expression as if she were frowning as Lusius held her up. She then threw up all over his expensive velvet cloak and made an amused sort of gurgling sound as Harry took her back trying to hide a grin.

Lusius looked disgusted at what Hannah had done and was about ready to curse her by the looks of it.

"So what is it like to be a granddad?" Harry asked. "Does it make you feel old, I bet you think it's a real shame that you'll never see them, I bet you would have liked to have baby deatheaters running around."

"I'm sorry, I have no idea what you are implying Potter, the only active deatheater in this room is standing right next to you holding to of your brats."

"How dare you, get out of my house, Draco isn't a deatheater, he never has been and never will be, I trust him with my life I want you to leave us alone."

"I'll see you in court then shall I, I'll show myself out."

As Lusius was in the hall way and unseen by both Harry and Draco he put two books down before departing, he had done what he had came to do and left with a triumphant smile on his face.

* * *

OK I didn't origianly plan to post this today so count yourselves lucky. I only did because I wanted to ask if anyone would be **_intrested in doing some fanart for my stories_**. It doesn't have to be this one it can any. Please put it in a review and I'll get back to you or email me an I'll get back to you. Thank you, hope you liked the story. SS xxxxxxxxx


	5. you can't have him

**_MY FRIEND LITTLE RED MONKEY HAS JUST POSTED HER  
FIRST FIC, I RECOMEND YOU READ IT AS I  
_****_THINK ITS REALLY REALLY GOOD._**

Thank you, now on with the story.

My heart will go on

Chapter five

Three hours after they had kicked Lusius out of their home there was another knock on the door, Hermione was home this time and sitting with them in the living room.

They chose to ignore it, nobody ever visited them at Godric's Hollow, it couldn't be that important. They had put the triplets and Alex on the floor where they were looking around, absorbing the atmosphere and just being there while the three adults watched them.

There was another persistent knocking which was now bothering the babies, just as Draco was about to go and answer it the door exploded sending Draco flying backwards onto the sofa.

The sudden noise had seriously frightened the babies who were all now brawling at the top of there lungs. Harry sat cross legged next to the putting two on his lap and held his third daughter in his arms.

Hermione picked up Alex and went to check on Draco as ministry of magic officials came flooding through the hole that had once been there front door.

He was alright and immediately went over to Harry who had succeeded in calming his daughters down. Once he had made sure they were ok he stormed over to what looked to be the wizard in charge and began to speak harshly to him.

"How dare you, four children live here, what would have happened if you'd hurt them, you had no right to burst in here like you did...hey, hey."

The wizard had done the full body bind on him. If Harry could have he would have got up and gone to his aid, Hermione however wasn't as brave, she clutched Alex and sat next to Harry.

"Let him go." Harry almost shouted. "He's done nothing wrong."

"I am sorry Mr Potter but we have had a tip off that there is Dark Magic being preformed here."

"Let me guess Lusius Malfoy? I don't care what he told you, dark magic can't be cast while in Godric's Hollow, that includes the land that it stands on, there are charms and shields you have no idea about, do on cast the...cruciatis curse." So he did, the curse bounced back onto him and for a few moments he was on the ground withering in pain. "Do you believe me now?"

"We still have to perform an entire search of the house, I am sorry Mr Potter for any inconvenience caused."

"Inconvenience I'll give you inconvenience if you don't get out, I saved you from Voldermort, do you really think I would be marrying a deatheater who is trying to restore him, would I have three child with him?"

"I'm sorry; we have to do our job, if you are telling the truth everything should be over in a matter of minutes."

"Can I have my fiancé back in the mean while?"

The wizard shook his head. "Sorry, I can't not until the search is complete."

"Either you do it or I will."

"Harry no, if you do anything stupid what will happen to the girls, think before you act."

Harry grudgingly nodded, he couldn't do anything stupid, he had responsibilities now.

A wizard came back into the front room fifteen minutes later carrying two books Harry had never seen before.

He showed the wizard that they assumed to be in charge, he nodded and took them. The Gryffindor looked puzzled as he approached and showed him the books. One was a diary with Draco's neat italic scroll, the other a dark arts spell book.

"Have you ever seen these before?"

"Err...no, never."

"They were found in your hallway, do you have any idea how they might have got there?"

"No, Draco wouldn't have brought them here, he loves us."

"I am sorry Mr Potter but we will have to place Mr Malfoy under arrest."

"No, you can't, I won't let you take him to Azkaban, he's a good person, a good man and an excellent father."

"I am afraid we have no choice. We will let you say good bye before we take him."

"Oh how considerate." Hermione spat as Harry placed the girls on the sofa, dashin over to Draco and reviving him with a wave of his hand.

"Draco baby, I love you."

"Harry what's wrong."

"They found some books, they're arresting you."

"What, but..."

"I know, it's stupid, I'll always love you, I won't stop until your back home with us."

Harry brought Draco into a passionate kiss that was full of desperation. When they realised the many wizards had surrounded them. He embraced his lover and whispered into his ear.

"The only way to stay sane in Azkaban is to know that your innocent, that's not a happy memory, it's the truth."

Moments later and Draco was gone, taken by the Ministry officials to Azkaban. This was all Lusius Malfoy's doing he knew it.

* * *

**_Still looking for some one to do some fan art for my fics_**, please get back to me if your intrested. Hope you like the story, I am trying to keep updating quickly but its unbelievably hard. So anyways please review. SS xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx 


	6. I won't give up

My heart will go on

Chapter six

Harry had refused to break down and cry until he had put his girls to bed. When all the children were fast asleep he and Hermione were sat in the kitchen when Harry began to cry with his head in his hands.

Draco was gone; his Draco was in Azkaban all alone. Hermione embraced him in a comforting hug, she hated to see him like this, the last time he had been this distressed he had stopped talking for four years.

"Harry, listen to me." She said suddenly. "I know it hurts, but you can't stop talking again, you need to stay strong, for your family and for Draco ok, we will get him back."

Harry looked at her, his emerald orbs glistening with tears. "I can't, it hurts so much, my heart aches."

"I know, I did some research on male pregnancies, they only occur when a wizard bonds with his soul mate, it hurts so much because of that, you've been together so long, it's harder to cope with because of that, but you must, otherwise you'll never get him back."

"How...Mione, how am I meant to cope, I haven't felt like this since...since Ron."

"In your heart you know that Draco is innocent, he knows it to, you are both going to fight to be together, if you stop speaking you can't fight for him, he needs you, he needs you to fight."

"But...what if I can't."

"You must, don't give up...if you do then Lusius wins, that's what he wants, do you want him to take your girls, raise them in the dark arts...as deatheaters?"

Harry shook his head in the negative, the two close friends embraced again and Hermione heard her friend whisper. "I won't ever give up."

Draco had been taken to a cell in Azkaban. He had only once in there third year experienced the power of the dementors but never this badly. If felt as if they were draining the life from him, draining Harry from him, he struggled to gain the thought that he was innocent, that he would soon be with his family.

The pain he felt was almost unbearable, the emotions weighing down on his heart to a point that he felt as if it would cave in if he would give up hope. But he didn't, he was innocent, he didn't deserve this.

He craved to be with Harry, he loved Harry, everything good about him was Harry. He had to get out, he had to be with him. He lay down on his bed, the first night in a long while he had slept without him by his side and fell into a restless sleep.

Harry too settled down with thoughts only of Draco. The bed left so empty without him. He felt so empty without him.

He could only imagine the hell that Draco himself was going through. This was Lusius' doing, he knew it, he wanted revenge. He had planted those things in the house, Harry knew he had but he had no way of proving it.

At Malfoy manor Lusius was happily sitting in his study feeling exceptionally please with himself. If what he knew was true then soon the 'soul mates' would be to lost without there other half to notice when he took the three brats.

Narcissa had heard him fire talking to some one about how there son was in Azkaban. She loved her son dearly, she had known he was gay, known he had liked the-boy-who-lived, knew that her son was never going to become a deatheater and she had followed him every step of the way.

Not desiring any arm to come to her beloved son she took her warmest cloak and crept off under the cover of darkness to Godric Hollow.

She wanted to be in her son's life, she had been her husband's trophy for too long now, no longer would she put up with him. She wanted to know her grandchildren; she didn't want them to become evil like she had been forced to do.


	7. Old friends

My heart will go on

Chapter seven

Harry hadn't really recovered from the shock or the heartache but he had suppressed it, he couldn't afford to break down, not when his fiancées future was determined on him being strong. He had to be strong for his family, if he wasn't who would be?

The one who kept him strong throughout was Hermione, despite having her own son to look after she was there and willing to help Harry raise his daughters as well. Since Draco had been wrongly sent to Azkaban, he had become a single parent, of triplets, he was finding it hard to cope.

Hermione had gone to visit a friend for the day, this left Harry alone. He had run out of milk over lunch and the instant milk that they had left never seemed to stay down so Harry was going to have to brave the outside world alone.

He dressed each girl in different coloured jump suits and bundled them in blankets. He didn't want to put them at risk to catch anything. He thought he was completely insane trying to take out three-month-old babies alone.

He placed them in the triple stroller he and Draco had purchased just before their birth and made it so they were laying down. He hoped they would either go to sleep or just lie there happily without making to much noise.

With the use of magic because the stroller wouldn't fit through the door they managed to start the long walk to the centre of town where the shops were. It was a slow walk as Harry hadn't realised how hard pushing the buggy with three children would be.

When they finally reached the shops he was exhausted, the lack of sleep he had been getting since Draco left finally getting to him.

Leaving the stroller outside, he placed the triplets in a triple seat trolley. He thought he may as well get supplies for the rest of the week as well.

It was as he wandered round he caught sight of an old school friend, Dean Thomas and Seamus Finnegan. Harry couldn't help but smile as he went up to them.

"Hey guy's how you been."

They turned around in shock, the last they heard Harry was mute and lived at his parent's old house with Hermione; they hadn't been given the update. They had however heard about Draco.

"Harry oh my god it's good to see you." Seamus said hugging his old friend.

"Yeah, how are you...the last we heard...?"

"I'm doing ok, I have a family now, this is Hannah Holley and Halley." He pointed at the twins in the trolley seats.

"Oh wow, who's the mother, is it Hermione?"

"No, they were born through male pregnancy, I'm the mother."

"Then who's the other father?"

"It's...Draco."

"Ok...didn't he just get sent to Azkaban for trying to resurrect Voldermort?"

"He didn't do it, he couldn't have, you can't perform dark magic at Godric's hollow, it's his father."

"How are you coping, it must be hard...on your own and all."

"I have Hermione who incidentally has her own son, we manage, but if you ever want to come round you'll always be welcome. You could come back for tea now if you wanted."

"You know what, that would be nice, how about it Seam?"

"Of course Dean."

"Are you guys dating?" Harry asked, making the other two blush and nod. "Congratulations."

They purchased the rest of the things they needed and Seamus and dean helped Harry carry t he shopping home while he pushed the triplets. However when the reached Godric hollow there was someone sitting on the doorstep waiting to be let in.

For an instant Harry suspended reality, he thought it was Draco, then he realised that he couldn't have escaped Azkaban. He stopped and turned to his friends.

"Take the girls, wait for me, this won't take a minute."

They nodded hesitantly and watched as he approached the blonde woman standing on his doorstep.

* * *

Hope you liked the chapter. Still looking for people to do fanart for my stories if your intrested. Having a bit of writers block at the moment but I hope it will pass soon. Thank you for all your wonderful reviews. I love you guys.

My beta and friend **_Little-Red-Monkey _**has posted her first fic please read an review that, I think it's brilliant and I keep bugging her to wrte more. The later chapters are so cool. SS xxxxxxxxxx


	8. Narcissa's revenge

My Heart will go on

Chapter eight

"What are you doing here?" Harry asked approaching the blonde woman, he did not care for the answer, he didn't want any trouble, all he wanted was Draco back.

"I came to help my son, I want him out of Azkaban, I am begging you to believe me."

"How do I know that Lucius didn't send you?"

"You don't but please use a truth potion if you must, but I know you and my son are soul mates I know that you love him with all your heart and want him back, that's all I want, I want to be his mother again."

"Draco doesn't need a mother he's a twenty two year old man, I think he can look after himself and besides he's a father himself."

"I know, I over heard Lucius fire talking to another Deatheater, all the uncaught followers of Voldermort are coming out of the wood work and aiding Lucius, he is trying to bring the Dark Lord back."

"Why are you telling me this?"

"So that you know you can trust me, I have been Lucius' trophy for to long, I don't want to be a show piece for him any more, I want to do something useful."

"Lucky for you I'm a trusting person, but one wrong move, one foul attempt to hurt me or my children and I will never trust you again."

"There is nothing I can do, Lucius has my wand, ever since I married him he has, any way I would never dream of hurting my future son-in-law or my grandchildren."

"Fine, go in, Dean, Seamus, its ok." Harry called up to his friends as he let them inside his home.

Harry took his three daughters and placed them on their play mat as soon as he got in, everyone else went and sat in the living room also as Harry made tea and bottles.

He gave each person a mug and then sat down to feed his children, he started with Halley, picking her up and pressing the bottle lightly to her lips. She took it eagerly and began to drink.

"May I try?" Came a somewhat shy voice, it was Narcissa.

"Erm, sure, here you take Halley." Harry handed over his daughter to Draco's mother who cooed at her as she drank her bottle. "Do you guys want to try?"

Harry asked Seamus and Dean who looked at each other awkwardly. Shaking there heads in the negative; they weren't ready to handle children.

He couldn't help but laugh at the expressions on their faces as he took Hannah and began to feed her. As Halley finished Narcissa placed her back down and picked up Holly and fed her too.

After the feeding the triplets began to drift off into a peaceful sleep. Harry watched them for a moment before picking himself up off the floor and sitting down in the nearest unoccupied armchair.

Dean looked at his watch and swore. "Language, we have minors in the room." Harry snapped in a joking way.

"Sorry Har, but we have dinner reservations in ten minutes, do you mind if we take off, we'll come back tomorrow and catch up if you'd like."

"Sure that's fine, you guys go and have fun, I'll see you tomorrow."

Harry showed them out while keeping a close watch on Narcissa; he had experience of what could happen when he let people wander round his home unoccupied.

He then returned to the living room and sat down facing Draco's mother. " I never did catch your name."

"I'm not surprised actually, I wouldn't expect Draco to have mentioned me and Lucius only ever introduces me as his wife...I'm Narcissa Black."

"Black..."

"I believe my cousin was your godfather, I'm sorry, he was a decent man, I killed Belletrix myself with Lucius' wand when I heard, he was an extraordinary wizard."

"I can't...not about...him."

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have mentioned it."

"It's ok; I just find it hard to talk about the past. I find it hard to remember the past, mainly because I don't want to."

"But still I am sorry, but I have something that can make up for it."

"Which is?"

"An idea, there is a spell that can be used and undetected for weeks, it records everything that happens in the one room, then the witch or wizard that cast it when ever and view what happened."

"But how will that help us?"

"I can cast the spell in Lucius' study, he disappears off into there for hours sometimes days at a time, I think it would be our best bet to catch him doing something wrong."

"But that means you will have to stand up in front of the Wizengamot and give evidence against your husband."

"I hate him, I want to repay him for everything he has put Draco and myself through, I want my son back, I will do anything to have my baby back."

"I think I actually know how you feel, if I ever lost the triplets..."

* * *

So what did you think? I hope you enjoyed this chapter, I certainly enjoyed writing it. Any way please review it makes me feel so special. SS xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

P.S sorry for all guys who noticed that I wrote twins instead of triplets, I am currently writing another story where Harry has twins and got confussed which isn't surprising sine I have hundreds of stories lying around that I am writing, I knew it would happen eventually. Any more slip ups that you notice couold you please inform me thank you.


	9. Absence makes the heart grow fonder

My heart will go on

Chapter nine

As Narcissa had predicted Lucius had not noticed that his wife had gone. As he slept on the night that she had returned she cast the spell before sneaking back to her own room and her own bed.

Harry mean while was worried about her; if Lucius found out what she was doing he would be heartless enough to kill her. He did however have enough to worry about. Hermione was staying at a friend's house, Alex had the chicken pox and she and Harry didn't want the triplets to catch it.

Draco's trial was in three days time, Harry wished with all his heart that he could have been there to see Halley start to try and crawl after a butterfly when they had been sitting in the garden.

Dean and Seamus were regular visitors at Godric Hollow now, they had become sort of godparents to the girls and Harry was glad to have them around, they kept him company and had even started to help with the triplets.

It was three days before the trail when they all sat together in the grounds enjoying the last of the summer sun, dean and Seamus were playing with the delighted triplets, which gave Harry some time to think, something he hadn't done in a long time.

He kept going over everything that had happened with Draco, how much he loved him and how much his life would suck if Draco was never let out of Azkaban.

He was distracted from these upsetting and rather disturbing thoughts when Holley crawled clumsily into his lay smiling up at him. He picked up his daughter and gave her a hug.

"Lets get them inside; it's starting to get cold." As he said this a cool breeze began to blow, sending shivers down there spines.

After his friends had gone and he'd settled the girls into there cots he began to cry. He sat on his and Draco's bed wishing he was there. Wishing that he could cuddle close to him and feel safe once more.

That night he cried himself to sleep, his heart ached every time he smelt his lovers scent, pictured him in his mind and when he was the photos they had taken of each other that had been put up around the house.

He was cuddling one of Draco's shirts come morning, he had been awake since the early hours, the clothe still smelt faintly of his beloved, he wanted nothing more than to just tell him that he was loved and be told that in return.

Only two days to go until the trail, Harry wasn't nervous he was determined. He had prepared himself for anything and he was taking the triplets with him, to give Draco hope, so he could see them together if...

To take the three off them was going to be a hard task, he had purchased a front and back baby carrier for him to wear but he was still having trouble thinking of how to take his third daughter without help, he decided on her carry chair would be t he easiest option. The stroller wouldn't fit in the court room they were going to use so that wasn't an option.

Today, Harry decided, he wasn't going to mope around thinking of the worst, he was going to go and get a surprise ready for Draco, for when he got out of Azkaban.

He was thinking that they could go somewhere nice with the girls, somewhere hot, somewhere relaxing. Somewhere blissfully free of evil plots trying to hurt him and resurrect Dark Lords that he had killed almost five years ago now.

Maybe they could get married there, maybe they could finaly be happy.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed the chapter, no I need your help, where shall they get married? I was thinking Austrailia by the coral reef but I'm not sure please send me your veiws in a review thank you. Next chapter draco's long awaited trail. SS xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	10. The trial part one

My heart will go on

Chapter ten

Harry walked into the visitor entrance to the ministry of magic a full hour before the trail. On his front was Halley, on his back Halley and he was carrying Hannah in her carry chair. Each was wearing a pale blue dress and Harry wore his smart black robes.

His heart was racing in his chest, he didn't know what he would do if Draco didn't get off today, he thought maybe he'd die, when he had been taken away it had left as if he couldn't breath. Today was the finale attempt to keep him out of Azkaban, if Narcissa didn't show up then they were all screwed and that was putting it lightly.

The girls were intrigued by the newly restored fountain of magical brethren so Harry had to stop for them to stare at it for a moment. They seemed to particularly like the mischievous looking house elf.

As Harry sat there he drifted into his own musings, the thoughts he had scared him no need. What if the girls had forgotten Draco, he had been away for so long and they were growing up so quickly, what if they didn't recognize him?

He was broken from his thoughts by a person coming and standing next to him. It was Narcissa she was here, she was going to save his Draco.

"Hello, did you get anything useful, with that spell you were going to cast?" Harry asked, he was worried, if she hadn't then Draco wouldn't have a strong enough defence.

"I think so, I think I recorded the same thing that he has accused Draco of, it would explain why he's doing it."

"Oh Merlin, but if he's already done it then that means..."

"Harry calm down, we'll deal with that if and when we come to it don't worry."

Narcissa spent the next few minutes cooing over the girls before they began to make their way down to the court room that Harry himself had been in, just before his fifth year at Hogwarts.

They sat together, the triplets all sitting on the bench between Harry and Narcissa as the rest of the wizengamot and everyone else file in and take there seats. They spotted Lucius a few rows up from them; he was giving his wife a suspicious glare.

When Draco was brought in by two wizards (the dementors had gone over to the dark side and weren't permitted off the island where the Azkaban fortress was located) Harry stood up and tried to get to him but he was held back by the same wizards, nobody was allowed near the prisoner.

He didn't look healthy at all, his head fell against his chest, his once thin, toned form was gone, he looked almost anorexic. Harry could have cried, he would have done if the girls weren't crying for him.

The spectators around him looked as the lifeless form of Draco lifted his head and looked as his husband to be and three children, his face showed so many emotions that it was hard to depict them but all were joyous and it was clear he was relived that they were there.

Harry was to stand up first in Draco's defence. He left the triplets in Narcissa's care; nothing would happen to them, not with a room full of people. He stood up and cleared his throat when the wizengamot motioned for him to do so.

"I have known Draco since we were eleven, we haven't always been the best of friends but towards the end in our final years at Hogwarts we became friends and Draco came to the side of the light, he was on our side when we took Voldermort down."

Harry paused; it was still painful for him to remember the past.

"After the battle I never saw him, but even if I had I wouldn't have spoken to him, the pain that had been inflicted upon me over the last seven years at Hogwarts finally got to me. I broke down and for four years I refused to speak. My friend Hermione who I lived with at the time called a professional to help me. It so happened to be him."

Harry couldn't help but smile as he remembered that period of his life when he and Draco had become reacquainted.

"He helped me over come my fears, and over time I fell in love with him and him with me. He had already moved into my home over the period of time he was paid to help me but when a work colleague of his came round he quit his job so that he could stay with me. He gave up his dreams so he could be with me."

The entire room was silent for their saviour; they had respect enough for him. The words seemed to be helping Draco too as he seemed to have more life in his face, he was staring at his lover in admiration as he went on.

"You accuse him of trying to resurrect Voldermort when no dark magic can be preformed on my property with out it backfiring on the caster as I demonstrated when the ministry of magic came and arrested Draco. Do you honestly think that I would be engaged to and have three children with a deatheater after everything that I have been through."

Harry was fighting to hold back tears now; he hated those who had taken away his Draco, the one who kept him safe and warm during the night. The last month had been desperately hard on him, raising the triplets alone, he wanted his Draco back.

"Lucius came round on one particular day, we let him in, as I said before no dark magic could be cast so we knew he could do no harm on us, we originally thought he came to see his grandchildren but he didn't seem to even know they existed. We had an argument, I can't recall what about now but he showed himself out, we left him alone on our hallway and that was where the two books were found."

Harry paused, he could feel Lucius' gaze burning a hole in the back of his neck, it was disturbing him slightly but he could not let this stop him. Before Harry could continue on of the wizengamot stood up and spoke.

"You say that you are engaged to the prisoner and have three children with him?"

"Yes, I brought my children with me, this is Hannah, Halley and Holly. So you see, why would Draco try to ruin our lives, how could he manage to resurrect Voldermort when he's with me 24/7."

"Is that all?" One of the wizengamot asked staring down at Harry who nodded. "Very well please resume your seat, next we call upon Lucius Malfoy, father of the accused and respected member of the Ministry of magic."

Harry snorted, he made a small almost unnoticeable cough that sounded a lot like 'deatheater', a few people looked over at him but the majority ignored him and the trial continued.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed this chapter, sorry it took so long to write but this week has been really busy, I ot y exam results and I am arranging stuff like collage and all that crap. I am working on the next chapter and it should be up sometime before the end of the week. SS xxxxxxxxxxxx


	11. The trial Part two

My heart will go on

Chapter eleven

Lucius stood up making his way to the front so the wizengamot could see him, his head was held high and his expensive looking scarlet robes billowed out behind him.

He nodded his head to the judge who motioned for him to begin.

"I have raised my son by the ministries guidelines and rules; however he was never interested in working for the ministry as I do, from a young age he buried himself in dark Arts books and has never looked back."

His voice soft and drawling, he was acting as if he had somewhere better to be and Harry had a hunch that gold had exchanged hands because it seemed that Lucius wasn't trying very hard.

"At school he forever wrote letters to me, he sometimes begged me to help him join the deatheaters, it seemed to be his life goal."

"Why did you not report him?" A member of the wizengamot asked, it was the same witch that had questioned Harry.

"Because I loved my son dearly, when he turned sixteen he claimed to be a spy for the light working for Albus Dumbledore, that was his cover, he was a loyal deatheater and reminded me every time he came room, which thankfully was hardly ever."

"We found a diary in Godric's Hollow, where it states and I quote: _I have the equipment I need to perform the ritual, it needs to be started on the full moon and will take a month to complete. My father has declined my offer for him to join me in this brave attempt to resurrect our Lord._ Is this what you refer to Mr Malfoy?"

"Yes."

"This diary was found along with a Dark Arts book at Mr Potter's residence, the handwriting inside has been positively matched with Master Malfoy's handwriting from a form he completed recently at the hospital."

"Bollocks." Harry shouted standing up. "There's a charm that can change handwriting to match anyone's, you can't use that as evidence against him."

"Please take your seat; we are well aware of the various charms that 'could' have been used. Is there anything else you would like to add?"

"Yes, as Mr Potter says I did go and visit my son, and we did have an argument, which resulted in him assaulting me."

Harry stood up outraged, how could one man lie so much to a court room full of people.

"Draco never went near him, my daughter Hannah threw up on him after he asked to hold her, and if I'm not mistaken babies generally throw up."

"Please sit down Mr Potter." The judge said fiercely. "Please continue Mr Malfoy."

"Mr Potter accused me of being a deatheater and then I tried to tell him that it wasn't I that was a deatheater but my son. He ordered me out of the house so I left."

"That is the truth."

"Yes, it is."

"Thank you, now we call Narcissa Malfoy, the mother of the accused, to stand in his defence."

Lucius gave his wife a death glare as he walked proudly back to his seat, head still held high as a timid looking Narcissa stood up.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed this chapter, **Little-Red-Monkey** has updated her story and I advise you read it. I think it's brilliant. I'll update my story when Little-Red-Monkey gets five new reviews on her story, I think that seems fair. SS xxxxxxxxxxx 


	12. The trial part three

My heart will go on

Chapter twelve

Narcissa timidly stood up. The glare her husband had sent her had made memories resurface, memories she wanted to forget.

Harry nodded slightly, a silent reassurance that he wouldn't let anything happen to her once the trial was over.

"I have suspected that my husband has been up to something for a while now." She began. "He has a set routine that is never broken, however recently he has been breaking it a lot. Leaving the house at odd times and locking himself in his office for hours on end."

"Have you never thought to ask what he is doing?"

"Often." She replied. "However I have always been to scared to do so, I used to ask questions, when I was still a Black that is, but I was taught over the years that a Malfoy women do not ask questions or speak at all unless asked."

"What is the point of your presence here today if you know nothing?"

"The point, I decided that I had had enough of not knowing, of being treated like second class because of my gender, I cast a see all, hear all, know all, spell around the room. It is more commonly known as the Undetectable. It is impossible to find and can not be tampered with."

"Yes, yes, I know that particular spell, please continue."

"My evidence in defence for my son is what I found out after I cast that spell on my _husband's _study."

Narcissa cast the spell and the entire court room watched as Lucius' office came into view before them.

"Could you please skip the parts that are unimportant?"

"Of course."

With another flick of her wand the office became a blur until Lusius himself appeared. Narcissa slowed the image down to normal speed.

The entire court room watched in fascination as Lucius took some flu powder, threw it into the fire and called out someone's name, it sounded like McNair.

"Isn't McNair one of the escaped deatheaters?" Someone in the Wizengamot said into the silence. Quite a few people murmured in agreement.

Harry took a moment to turn to Lucius; he didn't look overly pleased with his new development.

At that moment two of the triplets began to whimper, Harry knew at once it was feeding time.

He whispered the incantation he needed and three full bottles of milk appeared on the bench.

He couldn't feed all three at the one time, however they were all going to start crying in a minute if he didn't do something quickly.

Harry turned in desperation to the person sitting behind him and saw that it was none other than Parvati; she recognized him immediately and smiled, giving a little wave.

"I know this seems really rude and awkward but could you give me a hand?" He asked.

She looked at the triplets and nodded, Harry handed her Halley and a bottle while he fed Hannah and Holly.

"Thank you." He mouthed as Parvati sat Halley back on he bench, just as he finished feeding the other two.

"No problem." Came the reply. When Harry turned back he saw that the Lucius playing in front of him now had an arrangement of items on his desk.

Harry watched confused before he heard the mumblings of a spell. I sounded like a spell to resurrect the dead, this was it, this was the evidence that basically assured Draco's realise.

_I promise, when we get out of here I'm going to give you the night of your life, I love you so much, my heart couldn't go on with out you._

Harry said in his mind while concentrating hard on Draco, the blonde looked up from the chair he was seated in and looked contently into Harry's eyes.

Then Draco did something that Harry had missed dreadfully while he had been away, he smiled. It was the smile that had made Harry's heart flutter the first time he had seen it.

It gave him the feeling that in a few hours they would be sat at home, this entire episode of their lives forgotten. Lucius would be in Azkaban instead of Draco and they could be a family.

The image stopped playing and Narcissa sat down, this broke Harry from his musing's. The judge looked worriedly at him as he had a slightly dazed look about him.

Harry smiled, a sign that he was alright and leant close to Narcissa and whispered: "Well done, I have no doubt in my mind that we will win this."

"Would any one like to say any last words?" The judge asked.

Lucius shook his head, so did Narcissa but Harry stood up, this was going to be the icing on the cake.

"I would just like to add a little something, if that is alright." The judge nodded so Harry continued. "You have seen the evidence against my soon to be husband, you have seen the evidence in his defence and we both now what is stronger, however I also know that gold would have properly exchanged hands before the trial, that is why I must say this."

Everyone was silent, all eyes were on him, it thrilled him that everyone present was going to hear this and understand what it meant to send an innocent man to prison.

"You saw with your own eyes that Lucius Malfoy was trying to resurrect Voldermort, if you do not do something about it he will come back. I have defeated him for you once before, I don't have to do it again. I have a family now, I didn't then, I have something to live for now and I don't plan on risking my life for people who sent the one person I have ever loved to an unspeakable place."

Harry knew this was basically blackmail but he didn't care, the witches and wizards present weren't standing up trying to stop him, they were letting him have his say, they knew what Harry said was true.

"Lives were lost in the fight that ridded this world of the most evil wizard ever known, do not let there lives be lost in vain because of your greed."

Harry sat down, he placed his three daughters in his arms or lap. He stared at the one member of the wizengamot who had stood up.

"We have come to a decision."

"What is your verdict?"

"We find the accused..."

* * *

OK, how evil am I? Well you're going to have to wait for the next chapter to find out whether or not Draco gets off. Don't you just hate me right now? SS xxxxxxxx

P.S **READ LITTLE-RED-MONKEYS FIC, CALLED MY HAPPY ENDING **


	13. I love you I love you I love you

Harry ran to Draco and hugged him. Narcissa held the triplets and watched as Lucius tried to get away. Harry paid no attention to the fact that he was being dragged away by three other wizards.

Draco couldn't have been more relived than he was right now. He embraced Harry in the most affectionate and loving kiss he could manage after being with the Azkaban guards for a long period of time.

"I love you so much Draco, don't ever leave me again, I love you, I love you, I love you."

"I love you too Harry." Draco said relived to hear those words from his lover's lips.

Realising Harry, Draco went over to his mother and stared at her, he would have hugged her if she hadn't been holding his three daughters.

"Thank you." He said instead, taking one of his girls. Harry came up behind them and took another.

"Where will you go?" Harry asked Narcissa. He now presumed she was homeless, she couldn't risk going back to the manor, not if Lucius escaped and went back there.

"Back to the manor."

"But Lucius!" Draco protested. "Come stay with usâ€is that alright Harry?"

"Sure, if you want."

"That is beyond kindness, I couldn't."

"You were Sirius' cousin; he was my godfather, your family."

"No, really I do not wish to intrude."

"Mother, Harry has made it clear that your not, and besides, bring a couple of house elves and you will be more than welcome."

"Alright, I will doâ€thank you."

It had been house since they had all arrived back from the court room. The triplets were sleeping upstairs and Narcissa had gone to bed early. (That had only been an excuse, she had wanted to give the couple some long needed alone time.)

Harry and Draco were cuddled together on the sofa downstairs, content with just being in each others arms. Soon they were snogging contently.

They were still on the couch when morning dawned but they were a lot more naked than they had been a few hours ago.

They had a couple of blankets covering them which was fortunate as Narcissa came down carrying Hannah, Holley and Halley.

The two literally fell off the sofa in shock when they saw her.

"Good morning? I can tell you had a good night!"

"Yeah, tank you Narcissa; do you need a hand with them?"

"It's Cissa now Harry, and no your ok, go upstairs and have a shower, we'll be fine."

"Thanks mum."

Wrapping a blanket around their waists they hastily climbed the stairs.

"Merlin that was humiliating." Harry said as they entered their room and shut the door closed behind them.

Draco couldn't help but laugh at the adorable expression on his lovers face.

"You know you look so cute." He commented drawing him into a loving kiss.

"Really?"

"Yep."

"Want to show me how cute?"

"Of course."

Narcissa downstairs was making breakfast; she had charmed an area of the kitchen to contain the triplets so they couldn't crawl any where.

They were certainly very eager to explore the house. She remembered Draco being the same when he was young.

They looked so sweet playing with the toys and each other. Narcissa wished she could have another however she was far to old now, she cursed Lucius for this, he had forced her to contain her dreams for so long now, but for no longer.

* * *

Hope you liked the chapter, I found time in my busy busy collage life to write this for you. I have actually got a few more ideas and am brain storming for them so I will have them up here as soon as possible. Please review, I don't feel loved if don't and that eans no more story, can't write if I'm depressed. Is that blackmail? shrugs I don't know, oh well. Love you all SS xxxxxxxxxxxx


	14. My heart will go on

My heart will go on

Chapter fourteen

The happy couple had wanted to marry straight away, it was going to be a simple wedding with only Hermione, Narcissa and Blaise as witnesses. Their time apart over the months had hurt both a great deal and neither wanted to be separate from one another again.

Hermione had explained about the muggle custom that the night before the wedding the couple shouldn't spend the night together and although Harry and Draco were completely against the idea they were separated. Narcissa and Blaise checked into a hotel down the road from their home. Harry stayed with Hermione and the triplets, Alex was also staying in the nursery.

Harry and Hermione were sat in the living room on the sofa drinking coffee and talking. They hadn't done this in a long while and it felt good to be together again, Harry couldn't recall doing anything like this since Ron died.

"I wish Ron was here, apart from you there is no one I would like to spend the day with more."

"I wish he were here to Harry, I loved him but you two were always at each others side no matter what."

"However if he hadn't saved me on the day of the final battle then I would never have met Draco, I wouldn't have this life, in a way he gave this to me."

"As I always say, everything happens for a reason, it may not be a good thing but there are always outcomes."

Hermione had secretly been working on a spell to bring a persons soul down to heaven for twenty four hours, they would be solid beings but after the day is over they must return forever to heaven, you see the spell only ever worked once on any one person.

_**Every night in my dreams  
I see you, I feel you,  
That is how I know you go on  
**_

Draco had decided on an early night, one more night away from Harry, it wasn't as heartbreakingly painful as before when he had been locked in Azkaban but it still hurt not to have his lovers warmth next to him, not to have his three little daughters close by.

When the sun dawned the following day nerves were high and the two grooms were easily irritated. Narcissa had picked her sons robes up from the tailor especially, Hermione had collected Harry's.

They were both a pale creamy white, Harry's had a red and gold trim where Draco's had a green and silver trim. Draco however was so full of nerves he had hidden himself in the bathroom and had been in the shower for the past two hours.

Harry on the other hand had not hidden himself away, instead he had busied himself in preparing his daughters robes that had been made especially for them. Three identical white robes trimmed with silver. He contently brushed their hair and cooed over them, he even made a move to get Alex ready but Hermione was having none of it she forced Harry into the bathroom, telling him he had to shower.

When Draco finally remerged due to shouting and pounding on the bathroom door he was dressed only in a towel and his hair was dripping wet. He had suppressed his nerves and was extremely excited, this was shown buy the ear to ear grin that he wore.

**_Far across the distance  
And spaces between us  
You have come to show you go on  
_**

Harry had let Hermione blow dry his hair and put it into a neat pony tail at the base of his neck, she had tried to put blusher on him, even concealer, Harry however had refused point blank and said he may have carried three children for a little under nine months but he was no woman.

"Oh Merlin, oh Merlin, oh Merlin, what if I do something wrong in the ceremony, Harry will never forgive me, he'll hate me for ruining our day together."

"He won't hate you, he wants to marry you doesn't he, he won't suddenly decide well he's a bit of an idiot I don't want to marry him." Blaise reassured in his own little way.

"You are the father of his children, that means your soul mates, you were destined to love each other." Narcissa said doing a better job than Blaise at calming Draco down.

_**  
Near, far, wherever you are  
I believe that the heart does go on  
Once more you open the door  
And you're here in my heart  
And my heart will go on and on  
**_

Harry and Hermione set off walking to the church, Harry pushing his three girls in their stroller and Hermione and Alex wandering along behind them. Just as they were about to enter the churchyard Hermione stopped them from going any further.

"What is it?" Harry asked turning to face her.

"I have been wondering what to get you and Draco as a wedding present for a while now, what I am about to give you isn't really for both of you it's for you, I have been developing a spell that enables a person to be brought back to life for a single day, it can only be used once on any person so make your choice wisely who do you want to be here today?"

"Hermione, wow, this is big, thank you so much." Harry embraced her in a hug not really believing that anything like this could ever happen.

"You need to make a choice Harry, before Draco and the others arrive."

"As much as I would love to have my parents or Sirius here to see this I know who I want, could you bring Ron back."

"Yes I can, if you take Alex and the triplets inside to keep warm I'll cast the spell. I'll see you in a little bit ok."

"Thank you, what would I do without you Mione."

_**  
Love can touch us one time  
And last for a lifetime  
And never let go till we're gone  
**_

Draco, Blaise and Narcissa turned up fifteen minutes after Harry had gone inside, The blonde was eager to get going.

"He's inside, oh Merlin, we're really going to do this aren't we."

"Yes, Draco, you are, my little baby boy is getting married, I am so proud of you Draco."

"Thanks mum, I really mean that, if it weren't for you I'd still be in Azkaban." Mother and son embraced in a hug. Blaise looked away awkwardly and spotted something that he couldn't quite believe.

"Is that...Weasley?"

Draco looked around at once and saw the familiar crop of red hair and the lanky figure. "Oh Merlin, it is."

They watched as he and Hermione entered the church, that was there cue to make a move, so very bewildered and slightly confused the three of them entered the church where the most weird but wonderful sight met their eyes.

Harry was hugging Ron Weasley, who had died years before, as if there was no tomorrow. Ron was looking a bit worse for wear now Draco could see him close up but he looked pretty good for a dead guy.

Words were not needed to explain (partly because Harry used his telepathic abilities to explain) the guests took there seats and the ceremony began.

_**  
Love was when I loved you  
One true time I hold to  
In my life we'll always go on  
**_

The wizard performing the ceremony was an old school friend of Dumbledore's and a really nice person. Harry and Draco held hands as a rope was wound round their wrists joining them for all eternity.

Vows were shared and the now married couple kissed as the rope that bound their wrists together faded into the skin.

Draco picked up two of his daughters and Harry took the other, they stood in front of the gathered witnesses and introduced themselves as Harry and Draco Malfoy-Potter and their three daughters, Halley, Holley and Hannah Malfoy-Potter.

_**  
Near, far, wherever you are  
I believe that the heart does go on  
Once more you open the door  
And you're here in my heart  
And my heart will go on and on**_

Back at Godric Hollow Harry and Ron sat talking, catching up on various things they had missed, Draco didn't mind, he knew that the spell would hear off in a few hours and Ron would once again disappear forever.

Music began to play and dances began to be shared, Draco saw the time tick closer to the time when Ron would fade away back to his world, he quickly interrupted their talking and asked Harry to dance. Ron somehow looked slightly relieved that Draco had done this and even more so that Harry excepted.

'Thank you' he mouthed as he embraced Hermione one final time and vanished. After a short time Draco felt Harry crying into his shoulder.

"What's the matter my love?"

"Nothing, I'm just so happy, our day couldn't have been more perfect, I even had Ron..."

"And now we have each other for all eternity."**_  
  
You're here, there's nothing I fear,  
And I know that my heart will go on  
We'll stay forever this way  
You are safe in my heart  
And my heart will go on and on _**

_**THE END**_

* * *

Harry and Draco's love will go on and on. Sorry I love happy endings to stories. I hope you liked this, I know it took me long enough to get up but I had to think of the best way to do it. I know this isn't the best I could have done but I like it and my friend liked it. See I did finish this fic, and I will now be working on my others. Review. xxxxxx


End file.
